


Home

by ohno (lovinglouist)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglouist/pseuds/ohno
Summary: A little in-depth to the latest chapter where Mo goes looking for an injured He TianOrMo panicking for He Tian
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Home

It all happened so fast. 

One second they were enjoying their time out in the forest, suddenly the rain was so strong everyone had to rush and find a place to shelter. Then it happened, He Tian pushed Mo so hard he ended up on top of Xixi and Jian Yi. His first reaction would have been to curse on He Tian, ‘’this isn’t the right time to joke around, asshole’’ he would have said, those words never left his mouth. Mo looked over He Tian to notice he wasn’t there, instead there was a huge tree that could have fallen on top of him. He then realised, He Tian wanted to save him, protect him. 

He will never forget the anxiety and how scared he felt while searching for He Tian. He lost his father years ago, he was his hero and couldn’t contain the tears every time he would go to visit him in prison. He was incarcerated for something he didn’t even do. After years of being alone, He Tian appeared to him like a light after years of darkness. He would never admit that to him, though. 

The thought of him losing someone so dear to him was driving Mo insane, he ran and ran through the forest screaming He Tian’s name out loud as he could to find him. He broke his nails and hurt his fingers while trying to lift trees, both scared of finding He Tian under them or not finding him at all. He didn’t know what would have been worse.

Jian Yi suddenly snapped Mo out of his thoughts when he felt the friend’s hand on his shoulder. He was hyperventilating, something he didn’t fully realise as he was panicking already. 

‘’Mo, please calm down. We’re gonna find him.’’ Said Jian Yi still with his hand on Mo’s shoulder.

Mo tried to free himself from Jian Yi ‘’ We need to find him, we need—‘’ he was repeating those words over and over as he looked around himself, Xixi and Jian Yi felt their heart breaking by seeing their friends like that. The only person that has ever seen him at his lowest has always and only been He Tian. They weren’t used to see that part of him, they were shocked. 

While Mo kept calling out for He Tian, he suddenly got interrupted by a familiar voice saying ‘’I’m here.’’ 

It was him. They found him. 

He Tian was laying on a tree, one hand on his stomach and the other up in the air, so he could be seen by the others. Mo ran, he ran with all he had and stopped only when he found himself standing in front of him.

’I thought you were dead, you fucker.’’ He said, his voice was shaking, just like his entire body. 

He Tian let a chuckle escape his mouth, he was smiling. Mo couldn’t understand why he would smile in such a situation, he could have died! 

What Mo didn’t know is that He Tian was happy, incredibly happy to see how the person he loved was finally showing some emotions other than annoyance towards him. It made he tian realise that maybe, maybe Mo wasn’t bothered by him and that he could have a chance not to be rejected when confessing his love to him. 

He Tian 's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an action he wasn’t expecting to happen, ever. Mo was hugging him. He was hugging him so thighly while shaking, he was crying and calling him stupid. He Tian relaxed into the hug and inhaled Mo’s scent. 

_ He was home. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this : https://ohnopeh.tumblr.com/post/624435328903725056/and-im-home-inside-your-arms


End file.
